


[BBam/R] 独家定制

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：R。GV导演蹦与模特/演员Bam。有道具使用。





	[BBam/R] 独家定制

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R。GV导演蹦与模特/演员Bam。有道具使用。

林在范推开了工作室的大门，携着一身十二月末的凉气走了进来。

几盏算不上明亮的LED灯已经围绕着试镜的地点架好，给那片聚焦的位置营造出一股暧昧的气息。场景的布置不算复杂，甚至可以说是颇为随意。一张单人床、一套桌椅、一个衣柜以及些许装饰，看上去就是一个普通大学生的房间。

林在范是一个导演。准确说，是一个GV导演。

不同于目前大多数专注于活塞运动的GV，他对剧本的演绎上有一套自己独特的风格。用他的话来说，他不欣赏毫无情感的性，所以总是在剧情的铺垫上花了大量笔墨，几乎要拍出一个完整的故事线才罢休。加上他对演员各方面的挑选都很苛刻，几年来拍出的作品一只手便能数得过来。

今天便是他琢磨了很久的新片中作为零号的男主人公的试镜。

“今天上午是那个新人？”

他拿起密密麻麻印着小字的日程快速扫了几眼，扭头和身边的人确认，得到了肯定的答复后挑了挑眉，从一叠简历中拎出空白最多的那一张打量起来。

很年轻，和他定下作为一号的男主角金有谦同岁，也与这个角色该有的年龄基本符合。看体检的数据大概比金有谦还要瘦一些，个头也矮几厘米，不过本身角色的设定就是正在读模特系的大学生，整体也还算相符。只不过他的拍摄经验那一栏明晃晃地空了大半张纸，只在背面贴了一张他的全身照。

看上去像是从某本杂志上剪下来的内页。

少年穿着宽大的黑色毛衣和破洞牛仔裤，脚上简简单单地蹬了双板鞋。他的身体侧着，扭过脸来看向镜头，眼神清纯干净得很。可偏偏他一头顶着刻意抓乱的酒红色，V领下面隐约露出锋利的锁骨，很有点诱惑的味道，让人心里发痒。

就是体格有点过分纤细了。林在范颇中意他的气质，有些遗憾地想着。

BamBam。他无声地念道，两个短促的音节在舌尖上滚了几圈。

叩叩。

敲门声响起的时间正好。

林在范挥了挥手，示意守在门边的几位请BamBam进来。

他得承认，亲眼看到BamBam真人是种不一样的感受。

照片上的BamBam比例优秀五官精致，有种后期PS出来的失真感。可从门口走进来朝他勾起嘴角的少年正是从这张照片里走出来的一般——除去此时没那么浓重的眼妆以及染黑了的头发，他长着与图片里一模一样的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，迈着那两条笔直的、漂亮的长腿，脚踝纤瘦得仿佛能被一只手圈住。

但最要命的是他走来的姿态和气势。明明只是短短的三两步路，他却仿佛走在什么高定秀的T台上，不需要开口便对他作为模特的身份下了定论。

他希望BamBam原本就是个模特。林在范不自觉地对着面前的少年挑起眉。如果这气场是演技的一部分，那就太令人震惊了。

“PD nim您好，我是今天来试镜的BamBam。”

他的少年应着他审视的目光开口道，咬字带着一股独特的软糯：“我之前在纽约当模特，去年来的韩国。第一次看就很喜欢您这个本子，不过这是我第一次接触演戏，还请您多指教。”

林在范点了点头，微不可查地为自己的猜想松了口气。他说：“嗯，我就大你几岁，直接叫哥就好。你知道今天要试哪一幕吧？”

对方立刻顺着他的话改了口：“知道，在范哥。”

“那就准备一下吧，从单人的开始。”

经由BamBam特殊的口音喊出来的这句哥让林在范格外舒心。于是他慷慨地挥挥手示意屋子里其他工作人员离场，留给新人相对的私人空间，假装没注意到BamBam投来感激的视线。

“今天另一个主演不在，所以有需要配合的地方我来暂时代替。你有什么想问的吗？”

“没有。”表情乖顺的少年咧开嘴角，青涩里莫名带上了些许狡黠，“哥，我们开始吧。”

 

.

 

BamBam换好剧组准备的衣服走出来时，林在范无声地倒抽了一口气，觉得自己的牛仔裤前端有点紧。

骨架纤长的少年戴着口罩遮去半张脸，穿着一件松垮的、遮到他大腿根部的白衬衫，下半身只隐约露出堪堪卡在他胯骨上的黑色丁字裤，以及两条光泽诱人的长腿。

他像从剧本里走出来的一样。林在范咽了咽口水。

两个主人公在片子里都是模特系的学生，因为兴趣相仿而成为了挚友。结果不巧那位一号偶然撞破零号在宿舍里自慰——更准确地说是，对着镜头岔开双腿，向网上不知名的男人表演自慰，以赚取生活费。

而这位男主人公最终做了他人生中最糟糕的决定：他关注了好友的直播账号，哪怕他清楚这是个坏透了的选择。像每一个沉迷于这具身体的男人一样，他给他的好友打赏，对着他浪叫的样子解决生理需求。

林在范挑来试镜的片段便是男主第一次观看零号的网络直播的场景。BamBam所需要做的，就是演绎这位零号对着镜头直播，挑逗镜头前观众的过程。

而显然，在足够诱人这一点上他完成得非常好。

“Hey guys, it’s your boy again.” 

光着两条长腿的少年坐在床边，打招呼般朝面前的摄像头挥了挥手。

他说话的方式很特别，林在范如是想。不管是韩文还是英文，在BamBam口中都仿佛产生了某种奇妙的化学反应，变得柔腻可爱。

“今天我准备的是这个。”他从身侧的纸盒里摸出来一串光滑透明的珠子，凑到镜头前让其他人看个清楚。这串珠子依次从小到大排列，总共有七颗，尾部还挂着金色的流苏。

“之前我在评论看到有人推荐。挺漂亮的，我很喜欢。”

说完他重新坐回床边，把珠子和润滑油一齐放在床上，姿态熟练地对着镜头分开了双腿。他歪过头撩起衬衫的下摆，露出一截精瘦的腰腹，模样乖巧地问道：“哥哥们想要我从哪里开始呢？要脱掉衣服吗？”

剧本里的那些观众们显然也颇恶趣味。有明晃晃地要求着BamBam解开扣子但不脱掉那件衬衫的，还有想看他玩自己的乳头直到勃起的。只不过试镜的片场里自然没有这些评论，于是BamBam等了几秒便假作看到了他们的话一般，低声笑了两下，边挨个解开衬衣的扣子边撒娇似地抱怨：“呀，哥也太坏了。就爱提这种要求。”

有些昏暗的灯光下，少年线条优美的胸膛和腹部一点点展露了出来，让镜头后坐着的林在范下意识屏住了呼吸。

BamBam的指尖抚上了右边小巧的乳尖，而林在范这时才注意到这人涂了黑色的指甲油。

不同于大多数人对此过分娘炮的定义，林在范只觉得BamBam漂亮得恰到好处，甚至因此而更加勾人。他的手指本就骨节分明，这下被衬得格外修长，胸口蜜色的皮肤也显得更加白皙。

那几根指头绕着褐色的乳晕打转，接着毫不客气地捏住了那尚未苏醒的肉粒，揉搓着直到它挺立起来。BamBam显然知道该怎么让自己获得快感。他随后用掌心颇粗鲁地碾了几下那粒脆弱的小东西，毫不顾忌地呻吟出声，再用指甲盖来回拨弄，玩得那处越发肿胀，薄薄的内裤也被抬起头的性器撑出一个小帐篷。

BamBam刻意喘得大声了些，没有停下挑弄乳头的手指，却也难耐地空出一只手隔着内裤在下身摩擦。他眯着眼朝镜头舔了舔嘴唇，软绵绵地问道：“哥，好舒服...我能摸这里吗？已经硬了...”

摸吧。林在范在内心回答着。真是个小妖精。他的视线黏在面前这幅香艳的景色上舍不得挪开，甚至连眨眼的空隙也不愿施舍。

床上坐着的人儿同样按耐不住，利索地脱掉了那条遮不住什么的丁字裤，朝面前的男人展露出浑身最私密的部位。出乎林在范的预料，不知道是否是为了贴合主播的设定，BamBam竟将下半身本就不茂盛的毛发剃得一干二净。此时，那根粉嫩的阴茎直直地翘起，贴在BamBam平坦的腹部上，而下方的囊袋以及连接至臀缝的会阴也一览无遗。少年情动地握着自己的性器上下律动，喘息声越发煽情。

“好棒，啊...想要哥摸我，把我摸射...”

他说这话时不知是有意还是无心，目光飘离了镜头落在林在范身上，恰巧和林在范的视线在半空中撞了个正着。

如果说之前林在范还只是心跳加速，那他现在绝对清楚地感觉到了自己被绷在牛仔裤里的硬物。对上BamBam的眼神的那个瞬间，他仿佛忘记了这是剧本里的台词，忘记自己正在工作室里，只想好好享受眼前这场表演。

他听着耳边BamBam的软吟，看他翻过身翘起屁股往那里头塞润滑剂和手指，看着那根有着漂亮指甲的中指在里面进进出出，看着他意犹未尽地把湿淋淋的手指伸到镜头前摇晃。

操。林在范调整着坐姿，却掩盖不住下身的异样。他该死地硬得发疼。

“谢、谢谢哥的打赏...现在我要把这个放进去了。”身为罪魁祸首BamBam却还语气不稳地念着台词，拎起已经被抹上一层厚厚的润滑的串珠示意。

尺寸最小的前三颗进入得很顺利，少年只是轻哼了几声就将其吞入穴内。然而第四颗开始，跪趴在床铺上的BamBam似乎便有些力不从心。他努力把珠子往肉穴里送，却又屡屡因为珠子过于光滑和庞大而让其滑出穴口，来来回回也将入口的一圈褶皱磨得粉红。为了让镜头拍到这一幕，他费劲地用手臂支撑着身体并塌下腰，也让林在范能清晰地看见那紧窄的肉缝在一张一合。

“这个也太、啊...太多了呜...”

终于吃进六颗珠子时，BamBam的腿根已经控制不住地发颤。他下意识轻声埋冤，话音落下才意识到自己偏离了剧本，猛地绷紧了身体。这下倒好，那六颗滑腻的珠子因为他猛然缩紧的内壁来回抽动，竟是误打误撞地蹭到了BamBam自己润滑时都没找到的前列腺。

“啊啊！那里、嗯啊...”

林在范觉得自己大概是花了浑身的力气才忍住没拉开裤链上前操进那个小洞里。趁着BamBam面朝着墙看不见他的动作，他隔着裤子抚摸着自己的阴茎，好舒缓那处发了疯似的胀痛。他甚至没有意识到BamBam刚刚那句话已经不属于台本的一部分，直到少年带着哭腔的声音将他一语惊醒。

“对，对不起在范哥...我、呜...碰到那里了、但是还有一颗，真的进不去了...”

少年因为过分的快感弓起了腰，但还是不妨碍林在范看到那卡在穴口处、被肠液和润滑淋得水润发亮的最大的珠子，以及从幽深的股沟里探出来的流苏。

“...哥来帮你。”

他听见自己这么说。

林在范从摄像机后走了上前，扶住那把细腰凑近了打量被串珠撑大的后穴，不住口干舌燥。他轻轻拽着那个流苏把串珠往外拉，感受到手掌下这具躯体反射性地紧绷，于是抬手去同时抚慰BamBam胸口的肉粒以分散他的注意力。很快，少年在习惯了他的触碰后放松了些，也让他成功地从那紧窄的肉穴里拽出来两颗珠子，惹出BamBam变调的喘息。

“你这里太紧了，之前没有扩张？”林在范压低了声音问道，转动着那些玻璃珠的同时煽情地用拇指按揉人儿白皙的臀缝。

“有，嗯、来之前自己扩张过了...”

“那看来我也得从头教你怎么扩张了。”林在范的手指沿着肉穴的边缘打转，试图蹭进去撑大这小巧的穴眼，顶进去的瞬间察觉到身下少年的不适，随即放缓了声音不再动作，“别怕，只是一根手指。疼吗？”

BamBam似乎点了头或者摇了头，由于角度林在范并看不清楚，只听见对方如同被欺负的猫咪一样呜咽了几声。他索性拍拍人儿的屁股说了句换个姿势，搂着BamBam已经虚软无力的腰肢帮他平躺在床铺上，并再度不容置疑地分开那双细腿。

察觉到林在范的意图，BamBam没等他吩咐便用两手抱住了自己的大腿，确保下身是完整地呈现在这位导演先生面前的。

这个乖顺的举动让林在范忍不住带上了笑意，低下头啄吻了一口BamBam被遗忘了好一会的阴茎顶端，随后没多打招呼便将人儿已经在汩汩地淌着前液的肉棒纳入口中。

“唔啊！在，在范哥...”

林在范没理会，自顾自地吮吸着少年肿胀的龟头，舌尖沿着柱身舔弄。他其实很少帮别人做口活，干脆也不打算用身下这个漂亮少年来练习什么深喉，只盯着最脆弱的前端一个劲吮弄，一副要把精液从BamBam身体里吸出来的样子。照顾不到的那部分肉柱他便用手撸动，倒也把BamBam伺候得头昏脑胀，没多时便扭着腰说受不了了。

他闻言不顾少年已经濒临边缘，迅速吐出了那根肉棒，在人儿失神放松的瞬间将穴口的串珠全部推了进去。

“哥——！”

毫无防备的小模特被再次抓住了甬道内的敏感点，抽泣着拔高了声音，感觉身后鼓鼓囊囊得像要裂开那样。林在范没有给他适应的时间，扯着串珠尾部的流苏将其一会儿拽出来，一会塞进去，把少年的穴口硬生生磨成了诱人的艳红。

他看着脸蛋到耳尖都因情欲而涨红的少年，心底觉得可爱得不行，边折磨着那肉穴边凑上前咬住BamBam泛红的耳垂，殊不知他的舌尖探进耳廓舔弄的刹那，BamBam就哭叫着射了出来。

耳朵是敏感点。林在范在内心默默记下，带着自己都没意识到的宠溺揉了揉BamBam的黑发。

“还好吗？射了很多啊……”

这回林在范看清楚了，刚发泄完的人儿有些不好意思地抿着嘴唇点了点头，脸上除了羞意还有些许可爱得不行的恼怒自责。他忍不住在他的脸颊上落下一个亲吻，恶意挑起眉追问。

“哥问你话呢，舒服吗？”

小模特缓过神来，没什么杀伤力地瞪了林在范一眼，意有所指地瞥了眼对方身下不能更加明显的勃起：“哥不也看得很尽兴吗？”

“那Bam是不是也该帮我解决一下？”

 

.

 

十几平米用作试镜的布景空间里，旖旎的气息浓郁得仿佛快要实体化作粉红色的烟雾，包裹住其中正激烈地交合的两个男人。

这好像是第三轮。还是已经第四轮了？

BamBam跨坐在林在范的大腿上，背对着男人被摁着腰顶弄。那个原本连串珠都吞不完全的小洞此刻被彻底操软操开了，哪怕男人的肉棒抽出来后也维持着松软的状态，滴滴答答地往外沥着乱七八糟的液体。他的嗓子已经哑了，小腹痉挛着，下体翘着的肉柱也射不出更多东西，却还不被面前这个衣冠禽兽的男人放过。

刚刚他被林在范抱在怀里，对着屋子里的穿衣镜狠狠干了一通。他发誓他作为模特的人生里从未有过这般狼狈的模样，偏偏身后的男人不依不饶地舔咬着他的耳朵，压低那把性感的薄荷音夸他漂亮，让他只能红着脸无法抗拒地任他摆布，一次又一次达到高潮。

真的不行了。他眼前因过多的快感而有些混沌，大脑早就停止了工作，无意识地拽着林在范皱巴巴的上衣示弱，甚至不知道自己有没有把求饶的话成功说出口。

“乖，马上就好了⋯再夹紧点，嗯？”

正捅在他身体里的男人甜言蜜语地哄着，抬手顺着他的后颈揉捏。BamBam随着他的动作舒服地长叹，有种自己是被这男人养在家里的猫咪的错觉，却还是乖乖夹紧了已然酸涩的臀瓣，试图让林在范赶紧射出来。

他满足地听到林在范瞬间急促起来的低喘，扭过头撅起自己被亲得更肿更厚的嘴唇，索要来男人热情又温柔的吻。

“所，所以我能通过试镜了吗…在范哥？”

他断断续续地询问道，其实没有真的想要来个答案，更多是对这位导演先生的调侃。

他可是处心积虑设计了好久，才让这位看上去生人勿近的导演主动潜规则了他。模特届小有名气的Double B先生是绝不愿意承认——他在大学里就已经喜欢上眼前这位林学长的，更不是为了和他见面才突发奇想来参加试镜。

没曾想他的唇再次被堵上，随后又被林在范扶着脑袋从额头一下下吻到鼻尖，再到他汗湿的下颌。那根埋在他身体里的肉棒跳动着，是快要射精的前兆，而他的导演先生坏心地用虎牙摩挲着他敏感的耳垂，声音含含糊糊却不容置疑。

“从今天起，你只许做我一个人专属的演员。”

 

-END-


End file.
